The present invention relates to a defroster for defrosting frozen food products without deteriorating their quality and flavor.
In the prior art, such frozen food products were naturally defrosted with time under a moderate ambient temperature condition in a room or relatively low temperature condition in a refrigerator. Also, the defrosting may have been carried out with the use of a heating apparatus such as a microwave oven.
However, such defrosting methods of the prior art have some disadvantages. Natural defrosting under a room temperature or a low temperature condition takes a considerable length of time. If defrosted food remains uncared for after the end of a defrosting time, it will be lowered in the freshness and the flavor. Defrosting with a microwave oven tends to cause overheating which results in the loss of flavor in delicate food products. Particularly, raw food such as "sashimi" (fresh fish meat) which should be tasted with no process is definitely degraded by the oven defrosting and its market value will possibly be reduced.